Toyota Prius
| предшественник = | преемник = | заводы = | платформа = | класс = | тип кузова = | количество дверей = | привод = | двигатель = | кпп = | колёсная база = | длина = | ширина = | высота = | колея передняя = | колея задняя = | клиренс = | масса = | грузоподъёмность = | расход топлива = | объём бака = | макс. скорость = | разгон = | похожие = | связанные = | дизайнер = | викисклад = Category:Toyota Prius }} thumb|Моторный отсек Toyota Prius второго поколения thumb|Prius-2 thumb|Prius-2 Такси в [[Ванкувере (Канада)]] thumb|Prius-полтора [[Королевская канадская полиция, Оттава ]] thumb|Prius-2 полиция [[Иллинойса ]] Prius (ˈpriːəs, от «идущий впереди», катакана: プリウス) — среднеразмерный полностью гибридный автомобиль фирмы «Тойота», производится на заводах в Японии и Китае. Известен высокой экономичностью и низким уровнем загрязнения (лучше Euro-5). Характерная особенность — отсутствие холостого хода. Производится серийно с 1997 года: * (Prius-1) NHW10 декабрь 1997 — март 2000 (выпускался только для японского рынка) * (Prius-1.5) NHW11 март 2000 — сентябрь 2003 * (Prius-2) NHW20 сентябрь 2003 — настоящее время (вторая версия HSD) * (Prius-3) ZVW30 2009 — настоящее время (третья версия) Обзор Toyota Prius третьего поколения * (Prius-3 PHV) ZVW35 2010 — настоящее время (Plug-In Hybrid)http://response.jp/article/2009/12/11/133660.html Описание Приус обладает бензиновым и двумя электрическими мотор-генераторами, а также аккумулятором высокой ёмкости (часто называемым высоковольтной батареей, ВВБ). Электромотор способен также работать как генератор, превращая кинетическую энергию в электричество и подзаряжая аккумулятор. При этом электроэнергия может генерироваться как за счёт работы бензинового двигателя, так и за счёт торможения автомобиля (система рекуперативного торможения). Моторы могут работать как порознь, так и вместе. Работой всех двигателей управляет бортовой компьютер. Бензиновый мотор является двигателем Аткинсона. Такие двигатели экономичны, но обладают относительно низкой мощностью. Приус легко узнать по его обтекаемой форме. Коэффициент аэродинамического сопротивления составляет всего 0,26. Кондиционер работает непосредственно от аккумулятора, независимо от двигателей. Кабина оборудована сенсорным дисплеем, показывающем работу двигателей, заполненность аккумулятора и другие параметры. Дисплей позволяет управлять аудиосистемой и кондиционером, но не автомобилем. Передачи (передняя, нейтральная, задняя, силовая передача) переключаются не коробкой передач, а находящимся около руля джойстиком и кнопкой рядом с ним (для стоянки). «Ручной тормоз» сделан в виде педали под левой ногой водителя. Скорость показывается зелёным цифровым индикатором. Автомобиль открывается электронным ключом зажигания; в случае его неисправности можно попасть в салон (но не ехать), используя механический ключ. Включается автомобиль вставкой ключа зажигания и нажатием кнопки Power при нажатом тормозе. Приус высокоэкономичен по нескольким причинам: * КПД любого бензинового мотора не является постоянной величиной, а зависит от мощности. Благодаря возможности как добавлять мощность за счёт электромотора, так и тратить часть мощности на зарядку аккумулятора, а также (на низких скоростях) вообще выключать бензиновый мотор и ехать только за счёт электричества, удаётся оптимизировать работу двигателя. * Во время остановок в пробках, перед светофорами и т. д. двигатель выключается. У других автомобилей он работает на холостом ходу, тратя бензин. В длительных пробках система жизнеобеспечения (фары, бортовой компьютер, аудиосистема, усилители тормозов и руля) «съедают» заряд батареи и двигатель запускается для подзаряда ВВБ, однако это все равно гораздо экономичнее, чем крутить двигатель объемом 2 литра (примерный эквивалент силовой установки Приуса). * Двигатель Аткинсона экономичен сам по себе. Его маломощность является терпимым недостатком, поскольку дополнительная мощность может обеспечиваться электромотором. * При торможении и притормаживании (например, на крутом спуске) энергия запасается в аккумуляторе, благодаря рекуперативному торможению. * Низкое аэродинамическое сопротивление снижает расход топлива, особенно на высоких скоростях или при сильном встречном ветре. * Некоторые модели оборудованы кнопкой EV, активизирующей режим электромобиля. В этом режиме автомобиль может плавно разгоняться (до 57 км/ч) и тормозить, и на свободных шоссе с малыми перепадами высот может показывать запредельную эффективность. Дополнительным плюсом является возможность въехать в плохо проветриваемый гараж и не бояться отравиться выхлопными газами. Однако в этом режиме в холодное время года возможности обогрева салона ограничены — все современные машины обогревают салон, отбирая тепло из системы охлаждения, которая при неработающем двигателе остывает за несколько десятков минут. Преимущества * Высокая экономичность, как следствие — экономия расходов на бензин и необходимость реже заезжать на заправку * Низкий уровень загрязнения атмосферы. Частично это следствие экономичности (чем меньше сжигается топлива, тем меньше вредных выбросов), а частично — выключения двигателя на остановках, когда в атмосферу попадают особенно вредные для здоровья людей газы. Согласно сайту autolook.ru, «по сравнению с традиционным автомобилем Приус выбрасывает в атмосферу на 85 % меньше несгоревших углеводородов СnНm и окислов азота NOx». http://www.autolook.ru/tehno/toyota/toy_17.php * Низкий уровень шума, по нескольким причинам: ** Во время остановок двигатель выключается ** Вместе с бензиновым двигателем, а иногда и вместо него, работает более тихий электродвигатель * Отличная динамика: ** тяговый электродвигатель всегда выдает максимальный крутящий момент ** отсутствие КПП как таковой (используется планетарная передача) * Высокий уровень безопасности для водителя и пассажиров, по нескольким причинам: ** Две независимые системы торможения — рекуперативная и фрикционная ** Машина тяжёлая (1240 кг) ** Высокие результаты краш-тестов для водителя и пассажиров * Электронный ключ зажигания. Недостатки * Более высокая цена, чем у обычных автомобилей того же класса. Во многих странах, однако, высокая цена частично компенсируется налоговыми льготами. Кроме того, разницу в ценах частично или полностью компенсирует экономия бензина. * Существует мнение, что бесшумность машины может быть опасной для слепых или невнимательных пешеходов. * Автомобиль не рекомендуется оставлять без движения на срок более 3 месяцев из-за возможной разрядки аккумуляторов.Frequently Asked Questions * Малое количество специалистов по ремонту и автосервисов, ремонтирующих гибридные автомобили. * При отрицательных температурах достоинства гибридного привода теряются, т.к. двигатель внутреннего сгорания работает почти всегда, вырабатывая энергию для обогрева салона. * Высокая динамика достижима лишь на малых скоростях, так как при высоких скоростях вся нагрузка приходится на маломощный двигатель внутреннего сгорания. Критика Некоторые считают, что в будущем возникнет проблема утилизации использованных аккумуляторов. Однако Тойота (и Хонда) взяли на себя обязательство утилизировать использованные аккумуляторы; более того, они не только принимают использованные аккумуляторы, но и платят за каждый по $200. Также существует мнение что экономия ничтожна, так как для того чтобы изготовить данную модель, материалы для производства батарей и кузовов приходится доставлять с разных частей света, на менее экологичных видах транспорта, таких как грузовые автомобили, грузовые корабли.В Top gear Джереми Кларксон критиковал Prius за то что она не так экономична.Он взял BMW M3 и Toyota Prius. Toyota ехала с максимальной скоростью,а BMW должна была только следовать за ней.Экономичней оказалась BMW. Если бы они ехали в Московских пробках, приус показал бы всю свою экономичность Конструктивные особенности * При торможении автоматически подзаряжает аккумулятор (рекуперативное торможение) * При динамичном разгоне оба двигателя объединяют усилия — Hybrid Synergy Drive (произносится [ха́йбрид си́неджи драйв]) * Бортовой компьютер (32-битный процессор) поддерживает оптимальный режим работы бензинового двигателя (Цикл Аткинсона) и оптимальный уровень заряда аккумулятора (Panasonic, NiMH никель-металл-гидрид, 8 лет гарантии) * Старт-стоп бензинового двигателя полностью автоматизирован, переключение режимов «Движение», «Парковка» (drive, parking) — при помощи джойстика на приборной панели (Drive-by-Wire) Версии * по данным ПТС 23.03.2009 в Детройте официально представлено третье поколение Prius. В смешанном цикле новый Prius расходует 4,7 литра на 100 км. (у предыдущего поколения расход равен 5,1 литра на 100 км). На автомобиле установили более мощный 1,8-литровый (вместо прежних 1,5 литров) 4-цилиндровый двигатель, общая мощность гибридной системы — 136 л.с., разгон до «100» составляет 9,8 секунды, двигателю не нужно сильно раскручиваться, он и так отлично тянет на более низких оборотах. Основной электромотор стал мощнее, уменьшился в размерах благодаря появлению вместо цепи планетарной передачи (позволяет мотору быстрее вращаться, увеличивая его крутящий момент). Безременный привод водяной помпы и компрессора кондиционера (без необходимости заводить двигатель можно запускать кондиционер с брелка). «Термос», который раньше прогонял горячий агент через блок, когда двигатель был заглушен, заменили на патрубки, накрученные вокруг выпускной системы. thumb|200px|right|The Toyota Prius [[Hybrid Synergy Drive is a series-parallel full hybrid, sometimes referred to as a combined hybrid.]] thumb|left|Energy monitor on the 2005 Prius multi-function display (MFD), showing energy flow to/from the engine, battery, and from the regenerative braking, as well as battery charge level. thumbnail|right|Hybrid Synergy Drive Силовая установка позволяет развивать хорошую скорость при небольших оборотах, поэтому требуется меньше горючего. Гибридная система «Hybrid Synergy Drive» была на 90 % обновлена по сравнению с нынешней версией модели. Благодаря гибридной силовой установке автомобить способен работать в трех режимах: * «EV-Drive» (только на электроэнергии — можно проехать около 1,5 км); «Pure EV» — «отодвигает» включение в работу бензинового двигателя до достижения скорости в 40 км/час, но любое резкое нажатие на педаль газа тут же его включит. * «Power» (спортивный — машина более отзывчива на нажатие педали газа, повышает степень открытия дроссельной заслонки, особенно в среднем диапазоне оборотов); * «Eco» (обеспечивающем оптимальный расход топлива, сглаживает резкие нажатия на акселератор и сокращает степень открытия дросселя на 11,6 %). В размерах автомобиль не изменился, только длина возросла на 15 мм. В качестве опции — прозрачная крыша, дополнительно оборудованная солнечными батареями — энергия от них передается в автономную систему вентилирования (не требует поддержки от двигателя). В теплое время года она включается во время стоянки — поэтому салон не нагревается и не требуется работа кондиционера. Кондиционер может работать только на энергии аккумуляторных батарей, водитель может настроить комфортную температуру в салоне еще до посадки. Нововведения: доработана система помощи при парковке (заимствована у Lexus LS), радарная система предотвращения столкновений (включая автоматическое торможение), солнечная панель на крыше. Расход топлива Машина демонстрировала расход топлива 3,8 л на 100 км. Усредненный расход топлива на Toyota Prius, по данным EPA, составляет 5,1 л на 100 км. Производство thumb|200px|2006 Toyota Prius used by a [[car share agency.]] thumb|200px|Такси в [[Нью-Йорке, 2008]] В 2007 году Toyota произвела 280 тысяч автомобилей Prius. В августе 2009 года суммарное производство автомобилей Prius превысило 2 миллиона экземлпяровToyota Global Cumulative Hybrid Sales Top 2M. Известные владельцы * Мерил Стрип * Леонардо Дикаприо * Брэд Питт * Сандра Буллок * Сергей Брин * Стивен Возняк * Том Хэнкс * Майли Сайрус * Харриссон Форд * Чарльз, принц Уэльский * Арнольд Шварценеггер * Камерон Диаз * Эмма Уотсон * Зак Брафф * Чулпан Хаматова * Гари Невилл * Майкл Т. Уайсс * Наталья Гусева (Мурашкевич) Кандидат в президенты США Джон Маккейн купил дочери Prius, Барак Обама — себе гибридный Ford Escape (производится по HSD-лицензии Toyota)Демократы упрекнули Маккейна за покупку иностранных машин. Интересные факты * Входит в десятку автомобилей, изменивших мир, по версии журнала Forbes как самый продаваемый гибридный автомобиль в мире. * Американский журнал Time включил Prius в ежегодный рейтинг самых влиятельных людей мира («и журнал не заботит, что Prius не человек»). Безопасность См. также * Honda Civic Hybrid Примечания Ссылки * Клуб любителей Toyota Prius * Официальный промо-сайт Toyota Prius в России * Выхлопные газы для выработки электричества * Гибкие и липкие солнечные батареи * До сих пор себестоимость гибридных автомобилей Toyota остается выше цены машин * PriusWiki.de * Стеклянный «Приус» * о «Toyota Prius гибрид» * Анонс Prius III * Таблица перевода киловатт (кВт) в лошадиные силы (л.с) * "мурзилка" про смещённый коленвал, цикл миллера и прочие технологии, использованные в Prius'е. Рекомендуется к прочтению. * Toyota Prius - Городской автомобиль 2009 года по версии Top Gear Категория:Toyota Prius Категория:Европейский автомобиль года Prius Категория:Гибридные автомобили Категория:Автомобили с бесступенчатой трансмиссией ar:تويوتا بريوس ast:Toyota Prius ca:Toyota Prius de:Toyota Prius en:Toyota Prius eo:Toyota Prius es:Toyota Prius fi:Toyota Prius fr:Toyota Prius he:טויוטה פריוס hr:Toyota Prius hu:Toyota Prius id:Toyota Prius io:Toyota Prius it:Toyota Prius ja:トヨタ・プリウス ko:토요타 프리우스 mr:टोयोटा प्रियस nl:Toyota Prius no:Toyota Prius pl:Toyota Prius pt:Toyota Prius ro:Toyota Prius sv:Toyota Prius th:โตโยต้า พริอุส tr:Toyota Prius uk:Toyota Prius zh:豐田普銳斯